Deer in Headlights
by CarolineVampyForbes
Summary: Klaroline one-shot where Caroline catches Klaus kissing Hayley. Kinda mature-ish for language. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Caroline walked into the Mansion with 4 shopping bags in her hands. She sat the bags down and placed her keys on the coffee table. "Nik! I'm home" Caroline called into the house but got no answer.

She assumed he had went for a drink with Stefan or Damon.

She shrugged as she walked to the large staircase and step-by-step, made her way up it. She walked into their room and took off her boots, coat and scarf, then walked to the closet to put them away.

Once she was in the walk in closet, she heard the thud of their bedroom door being slammed. She was just about to walk in and ask Nik what was wrong but then she heard sounds of grunting and...moaning? Was he with someone else? No. She pushed the thought aside, but still felt her heart clench.

She peeked her blonde head around the corner quietly and only to see she was right. Nik. HER Nik was kissing the werewolf whore, Hayley. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked away because it was too awfully painful to watch. She slid down the wall, crying silently with her head in her

How could he does this to her? Why would he want to? He said he loved her but it was obvious that he didn't, now.

After 15 years of being married, he had finally done what she'd hoped he would never do. Cheat on her. After everything they had been through, after she had admitted that she loved him the way he supposedly loved her, he did this? She couldn't believe it.

She stopped crying and stood up. She wasn't going to let them hurt her. No, she was better than that. She quickly stormed into the room and Klaus and Hayley looked at her as if they were two deer in headlights.

They immediately stopped their actions and Klaus began to try and explain. "Save it and shove it, Nik." Caroline cut him off. She pointed at Hayley. "You know what, I hate you. I always have. You're a backstabbing, man-stealing bitch!" She promptly punched Hayley in the face, giving her a black eye. "You leave my husband alone. If you ever go near _MY_ Nik again, I promise I will make you suffer." Caroline said through gritted teeth.

Hayley nodded and ran out of the house immediately. Klaus was still trying to apologize when Caroline cut him off again.

"Klaus, I don't care anymore. Stop trying to explain yourself! I just want to know why?" Caroline said, tears filling her already puffy eyes.

"I felt like you didn't love me anymore. I was angry and hurt." Klaus stated.

"So you felt the need to sleep with that whore?!" She said, angrily.

"Caroline. I never meant to hurt you, love. All I wanted was to feel wanted again." Klaus told her, hanging his head low and insecurely.

Caroline's face softened. "You don't think I want you anymore, Nik?" She asked, feeling bad for him.

Klaus shook his head.

"Nik, I will always want you. I love you so much and you know that's not ever changing!" She told him, honestly.

"I love you too, Care. Will you forgive me, my love?" Klaus asked her carefully.

"Of course I forgive you." She smiled and planted a kiss on his lips.

_So, there is my tiny and suckish drabble. Sorry if it sucks. Leave reviews if you'd like!_

_xoxo, Ang._


	2. Alternate Ending to Deer in Headlights

Caroline walked into the Mansion with 4 shopping bags in her hands. She sat the bags down and placed her keys on the coffee table. "Nik! I'm home" Caroline called into the house but got no answer.

She assumed he had went for a drink with Stefan or Damon.

She shrugged as she walked to the large staircase and step-by-step, made her way up it. She walked into their room and took off her boots, coat and scarf, then walked to the closet to put them away.

Once she was in the walk-in closet, she heard the thud of their bedroom door being slammed. She was just about to walk in and ask Nik what was wrong but then she heard sounds of grunting and...moaning? Was he with someone else? No. She pushed the thought aside, but still felt her heart clench.

She peeked her blonde head around the corner quietly and only to see she was right. Nik. HER Nik was kissing the werewolf whore, Hayley. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked away because it was too painful to watch. She slid down the wall, crying silently with her head in her hands.

How could he does this to her? Why would he want to? He said he loved her but it was obvious that he didn't.

After 15 years of being married, he had finally done what she'd hoped he would never do. He cheated on her. After everything they had been through, after she had admitted that she loved him the way he supposedly loved her, he did this? She couldn't believe it.

She stopped crying and stood up. She wasn't going to let them hurt her. No, she was better than that. She quickly stormed into the room ."WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Caroline shouted. Klaus and Hayley looked at her as if they were two deer in headlights when they noticed her presence.

They immediately stopped their actions and Klaus began to try and explain. "Save it and shove it, Nik." Caroline cut him off. She pointed at Hayley. "You know what, I hate you! I always have. You're a backstabbing, man-stealing bitch!" She promptly slapped Hayley in the face. "You leave my husband alone. If you ever go near MY Nik again, I promise I will make you suffer." Caroline said through gritted teeth.

Hayley nodded and ran out of the house immediately. Klaus was still trying to apologize when Caroline cut him off again.

"Klaus, I don't care anymore. Stop trying to explain yourself! I just want to know why?" Caroline said, tears filling her already puffy eyes.

"I felt like you didn't love me anymore. I was angry and hurt." Klaus stated.

"So you felt the need to sleep with that whore?!" She said, angrily.

"Caroline. I never meant to hurt you, love. All I wanted was to feel wanted again." Klaus told her, hanging his head low and insecurely.

"Never meant to hurt me?! Too damn late for that, Nik!" Caroline shouted.

"Caroline, I.." Klaus started but was cut off by Caroline.

"Save it, Klaus. I'm done. I want a divorce." Caroline said, coldly. With none of he usual bubbliness in her voice.

"Caroline, I love you. I don't want to lose you. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" Klaus begged. He couldn't lose her, not after all they'd been through.

"I don't know, Nik. This was WAY past out of line." Caroline said, her voce still cold. "There may be one thing you can do for me." She said, feeling especially evil today.

"Anything for you, love." Klaus nodded.

"You have to burn all your clothes, the bed, and what ever else she touched. Oh, wait. She touched you." Caroline waved her finger at him, teasingly before laughing humorlessly.

"But, Care. I love..." Klaus started but was once agan cut off.

"I love you too, Nik. But you are going to work your ass off before you are even allowed to touch me again." She said.

"I accept. I promise I will work hard to regain your trust and lo-..." He was cut off.

"Oh, and lesson number one. Don't think you can sweet talk your way back into my panties." Caroline said. "And don't forget that I went to Victoria's Secret last week. But, you've got some work ahead of you and by the way, you're sleeping on the couch now." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him before walking out of the room and leaving Klaus sitting there with his mouth hanging open. Oh, she would eventually forgive him. But until then, she would definitely have some fun with him.


End file.
